onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Musan
"When i Look around All I see is a world of Evil People but the pinnacle of that is The Shichibukai."- Musan Talking to a Marine Superior. Introduction Musan is a Rear admiral in the Marines who is also a Member of the Secret Marine Sect which is known as the Sebunshīhantā with the Express goal of destroying the Warlord System. His Secondary Goal is to find his Long Lost Son and Embrace in his arms. M Appearance Musan has the Appearance of a Middle Aged man though some think he is an old man just because he is bald. He has a long Black Beard and is standing at a quite massive 7'2. He has shown been wearing a normal marine coat but while on break he was shown wearing a Black Kimono From Wano Kuni while Talking to another unknown member of Sebunshinhanta. Musan as of now is 38 Years Old and Weights 210 Pounds. Personality Musan is a Stern but Kind Individual. He Believes Highly in the Marines and became one at the age of 24 after losing his Son. He is OK with Pirates as he noted if he had a choice he let Sanshoo group free for defeating the Far more Evil Sugestu and his Crew. He Noted his Inspiration to become a marine was Aokiji who he meet and helped him on some occasion during mission before marinefoard. Allies Itachi: ''' Is a Commando and Friend of Musan and Noted to be a member of Senbunshihanta. There Relationship is Strong as Musan Constirers the commando as His Second son. While Close they do have different Ideas On how the marines should be Run as Itachi is a Marine with the Ideas of Akaniu while Musan is more like Aokji. '''Konda: Konda is Also a Member of the Senbunshinhata who posses the First and Only Known Artificial Logia. Not much is known about there Relationship but it is Said Konda is the Next Kizaru in terms of Personality and Strength. Abilties and Powers Devil Fruit: Musan Posses a Paramecia Type Devil Fruit That allows one to Change the Enivorment in a 20 meter Radius around ones self. Musan has only used this devil fruit ones so far, He turned the area around him into soft sand after being hit by the combined forces of the Kurdo Pirates to Weaken the Overall damage. Physical Strength: Musan is Strong Enough to Overpower Sanshoo and break his bones with a couple of Kicks and is strong enough to disable Someone has Durability as Burgru with one palm Strike and a Graple. He also Durability enough to tank a barrage of Kraku bombs without evening batting an eye. He also was strong enough to be able to if he wished to break marine battleship in two until he hit the Sea stone at the bottom with one Overhand chop. Haki: Musan is the First Character the Kurdo Pirates have Faced with any form of Haki. Musan Posses Busoshoku Haki which he used to block a bullet aimed at his temple from Hoku. His Haki is commented to high enough for him to be promoted to Vice Admiral however, The Government is not looking for a new Vice Admiral. Major Battles Sanshoo Vs Rear Admiral Musan Sanshoo Ran into Musan After defeating one of the Ensign the fight Beginning with Musan kicking Sanshoo into a wall with enough force to brake one of Sanshoo's Ribs. Sanshoo Attempted to Counter with a Variety of Moves however the Rear Admiral Dodging or Blocked all his assaults. Sanshoo was then Beaten around before a Crushing Stomp Brought him to his knees. Before he could be finished off the rest of his crew found him and they began fighting Musan- Winner: Musan Rear Admiral Musan Vs Kurdo Pirates (Expect Sanshoo) The First one to attack was Taigu who slammed her leg into Musan guard sending him skidding back before he countered with an uppercut powerful enough to send her back into a wall. Kraku threw a barrage of Bombs at him which he did not bat an eye to as he kicked Taigu again knocking her through another wall before he was thrown back by a charge form Burgru. Burgru Swung his shield at Musan but he blocked with a palm strike which sent Burgru flying back and broke part of his steel Shield before he rushed in Slamming Burgru head into the ground full force which broke the ground around them and made at least a 10 foot deep hole which ko'ed Burgru. A bullet flew at him with insane speed which slammed into the side of his head but failed to pierce flesh as black coating covered the Rear admirals face as he turned to face Hoku. Kraku Rushed forward with two bombs but was quickly Kicked into a wall with enough force to break his spine in two. Hoku fired another shot which Musan blocked with his palm. He Charged Hoku but the Quick footed sniper leaped away firing another shot which was also blocked. He Chased after the sniper before he used his speed to catch up an elbow landing in the Sniper arm Breaking it. Hoku Fell to the floor grabbing his arm as he smirked "I am only the Discretion." Before Musan Could Process this he was hit from behind by a barrage of bombs. He was surprised to see Kraku on two feet his wounds healed as he was kicked back by Taigu who had recovered. Burgru also got to his feet all four them launching a powerful barrage of Attacks as Musan sending him flying back as the ground where he landed turned to sand as the group ran off with Sanshoo. Before Musan could give chase he saw the explosion that occurred on his ships and he realized his error, He left the Crazy Kraku alone for too long. Winner: The Kurdo Pirates Completed there goal however, They Failed to Defeat the Rear admiral. Category:Marines Category:Devil Fruit Users